Standards have been published that describe a universal serial bus (USB) Type-C connector, plug, and cable that can support communication via USB 2.0, SuperSpeed, and DisplayPort via the same connector, including concurrent communication of at least some of these signals. USB 2.0 communication can include low-speed, full-speed, and high-speed communication, and is described in detail at least in “Universal Serial Bus Specification, Revision 2.0,” released on Apr. 27, 2000 by Compaq et al. SuperSpeed communication includes normal SuperSpeed communication and Enhanced SuperSpeed communication. SuperSpeed communication is described in detail at least in “Universal Serial Bus 3.1 Specification, Revision 1.0,” released on Jul. 26, 2013 by Hewlett-Packard Company et al. USB Type-C connectors, plugs, and cables are described in detail at least in “Universal Serial Bus Type-C Cable and Connector Specification, Revision 1.1,” released on Apr. 3, 2015 by USB 3.0 Promoter Group. Power delivery over USB and the negotiation thereof is described in detail at least in “Universal Serial Bus Power Delivery Specification, Revision 2.0, Version 1.1,” released on May 7, 2015 by Hewlett-Packard Packard Company et al. DisplayPort communication is described in detail at least in “VESA DisplayPort Standard, Version 1.3,” released on Sep. 15, 2015, by VESA. Communication of DisplayPort information over a USB Type-C interface is described in detail at least in the VESA DisplayPort Alt Mode Standard, Version 1, released on Sep. 22, 2014 by VESA. Each of these documents and their contents are known to one of ordinary skill in the art, and are hereby incorporated by reference herein along with any earlier versions or related documents mentioned therein in their entireties for all purposes.
When SuperSpeed communication and DisplayPort communication are being concurrently transmitted according to these specifications, at most two differential pairs of conductors are provided for use by DisplayPort. Accordingly, according to the existing techniques, only two lanes of DisplayPort communication are allowed to be transmitted concurrently with SuperSpeed communication. What is needed are techniques for allowing full performance DisplayPort connectivity via a USB Type-C connection while concurrently providing SuperSpeed and USB 2.0 communication over the same connection.